What you made me
by elvesandmortals
Summary: Perhaps he could have saved her, but perhaps destiny wanted him to kill her because destiny knew a love as theirs could be disastrous. [One shot: Crossover of Starz Camelot]


**Title:** What you made me  
**Word Count:** 950  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing other than the idea.  
**Fandom:** BBC Merlin  
**Rating:** K  
**Pairing:** Merlin/Morgan(a)  
**Summary:** Perhaps he could have saved her, but perhaps density wanted him to kill her because destiny knew a love as theirs could be disastrous. [One shot: Crossover of Starz Camelot]

* * *

"_Here, have some water." _His_ voice sounded so innocent, and his dulled sapphire eyes seemed to hold worry._

"_I'm not thirsty," _She_ heard herself choke out as she shook her head, while her emerald hues flickered with fear._

_And then the sounds of fabric ripping once more echoed against the stone walls of the throne room, yet _he_ kept watching _her_ as fingers worked feverishly while gentle features seemed to pale. A gaze was downcast, as if to avoid the look of the other as fingers continued to work at ripping the fabric – and then _his_ voice spoke out once more._

"_If we get out of here you may not get another chance to drink." Now _he_ sounded persistent. _

She_ looked up at _him_ and it was clear that her emerald eyes held more than just determination, but what else was almost unreadable as her lips pursed from their line. "_If_ we get out of here."_ She_ retorted back as the sounds of painful cries could be heard from what seemed to be just outside the doors._

He_ stood from the position _he_ had been in and handed over the leather skin to _her_ as feet quickly carried _him_ towards the door. _Her_ fingers wrapped around the neck of the skin as a gaze shifted towards it before glancing to _him_ and then back to the skin before setting it onto the ground. –_He _looked back as the sounds of it being placed on the ground caught _his_ attention, but it was only for a moment._

_Heavy footsteps walked back towards _her_ as fingers wrapped around the skin's neck and then the tall, lanky, servant stood to the throne. _His_ back was to _her _and a drink was taken from the skin before a quick shift of _his_ feet made _him_ stand to _her_ once more. Hand holding the skin, sapphire eyes filled with worry, with a body bend forward slightly and lips moving softly._

"_Here."_

_Breathing heavily, the voice whispered. "I'm fine."_

"_No, you have some before I finish it." Persistent once more, as lips smacked together._

_Slowly features that had been pinched with worry turned soft as two gentle words escaped from _her_ lips, "Thank-you." _

_One hand held the neck, the other removed the covering with a soft pop and slowly hands brought the mouth to _her_ own. The cool liquid rushed down as a hand gripped the end of the skin and squeezed for more of the water before pulling away with a gasp. The skin was placed down against the ground once more, and as _she_ was about to rip more fabric a cough escaped from her throat._

He_ stood with a back against_ her_ once more._

_It was shortly after the cough escaped her throat that something began to feel out of place. The muscles in _her_ throat began to tighten, as breathing became difficult and soon came forth in gentle wheezes. A hand reached up to the throat, and then eyes looked up to the one who had gave the drink to _her_ in the first and a mixture of fear and hate swam in two emeralds. _

_-The rest of what happened was sort of a blur. _She_ remembered _his_ arms around _her_ and a few voices, perhaps they had simply been in _her_ head and then nothing, nothing expect for a face and a name. _His_ face, and _his_ name. _

Merlin.

-!-

A woman dressed in the clothing of nobility with a crown placed upon the head of long and gentle hair took shift strides and stood next to a man of who lacked hair. Her brows furrowed against a pale forehead, red lips pushed thin as eyes like darkened emeralds looked up to the man who was smiling.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Her voice questioned sharply.

His gaze shifted to hers, features seemed relaxed despite the faint furrow of his own brows. Lips parted as he gave a gentle shake of his head and said, "This isn't personal, this is for the country."

It was then she scoffed at him. "This _is_ my birthright!"

He knew it.

She knew that he knew.

After all, the two had once claimed friends; they had once made simple jests with one another, shared smiles, and secrets and now look where they had come. Hatred loomed deep within her very soul, as she sought out what she longed as well as revenge on the very man who stood beside her. He had sought no revenge upon her, though his actions and his helping of the young soon to be King would say otherwise, it was simply density.

And it was once density that made him nearly kill her as well.

With blood and tears they would fight to claim who was right for the throne of the country. –Days of childhood games, laughter, and simple longing had passed them by when he took and filled the skin with poison. He watched her as she died, held her in his arms and tried to ease what could have been avoided. Now, they would fight, and only one would win in the end, or perhaps neither would win ...

"Do you know what my father told me," She whispered into his ear, as slender fingers wrapped around a muscled arm. "He said: Marry Merlin and everything will be yours, except your soul." It was those words that she left him with, the hand left his arm, and quick strides took her away from him once more and towards the ruins of what had once been.

And in that moment he felt regret for the things he had done to the woman he once loved.


End file.
